We will inject cells from several sublines of the murine TA3 adenocarcinoma into the lateral tail veins of syngeneic A/HeJ mice and will sacrifice the mice two to three weeks later and compare the sites and numbers of tumor implants. We will also attempt to select for high rate metastasizing tumors by serial passage of tumor implants. The possible correlation between metastasis efficiency and surface glycoproteins will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cooper, A.G. and Brown, M.C. "Automated Hemagglutination Inhibition." Chapter 20 in Automated Immunoanalysis, Ritchie, R.E. Editor, Marcel Dekker, New York 1977, in press. Cooper, A.G., Morgello, S., Miller, D., and Brown, M. "Role of Surface Glycoproteins in Tumor Growth" in Cancer Invasion and Metastasis, Day, S. B. et al Editors, Raven Press, 1977, in press.